


Tease

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Panties, Teasing, ass licking, finger banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Hanzo finds Genji's porn mags, and issues a challenge.





	

Genji was out with his friends and already halfway to drunk when his phone played a familiar chime. He pulled out his phone to see what new irritation had found his brother and was instead greeted by an image of the centerfold of a porn mag he'd bought the other day, which in this particular issue was an image of a hairy chested man in a cowboy hat and assless chaps, grinning around a cigarette and fingering his own ass. The caption from his brother read ‘I wasn't aware that you were storing such informative reading material.’

Genji felt like he might faint from the speed with which his blood shot to his dick. Hanzo may have had less practical experience than Genji in sexual matters, but he was a fast learner and a damned tease. He had teasingly asked several days earlier if Hanzo wanted Genji to ‘pop his cherry’ (he refused) but had agreed to return to sharing a single room. Hanzo didn't really have many material trappings, but Genji's room was full to bursting with posters and knick knacks. He had told Hanzo to make himself at home and apparently, his brother had taken that as an invitation to snoop. No more messages came, so he returned his phone to his pocket and tried not to think about what other things his brother might unearth in their newly shared space.

When he finally left the party he had been at to stumble his way home and to his room, he had completely forgotten the text. It was dark in the halls of the estate, and he made his way mostly through memory to his room, stopping at the door. There was a light on inside their room, unlike Hanzo as it was to stay up late.

“Tadaima.” Hanzo was on Genji's futon, the dim reading lamp near his bedside being just bright enough to make several things immediately noticeable. Such as the scattered contents of Genji's desk drawers and the shifting of muscles under Hanzo's skin. A great deal of Hanzo's skin. His (nude??) brother was straddling the love pillow one of friends had got him as a joke ages ago, the green haired anime girls face peeking out from between Hanzo's thighs. His usually uptight and duty bound brother appeared to be wearing a hideous hot pink thong that would be better described as an itchy scrap of lace that Genji recognized as coming from a box of ‘trophies’ he kept jammed in the bottom of his closet. 

 

“Shut the door, you're letting out the heat.” Hanzo had his face propped up on one hand, the other flipping a page in one of Genji's less raunchy magazines, a lingerie catalog he'd originally stolen from their mother when he was 14.

“O-okaeri, anija.” Genji replied faintly, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene as he pushed the door shut behind himself. “I thought you would have gone to bed.” He choked, watching as his brother shifted his hips along the body pillow causing the lace of the panties to tighten on him.

“I found that I was more interested in this little collection you have. You have a great deal of… interesting things.” He gestured to the box of stolen panties. Hanzo sighed and turned another page before turning to look at him with one eyebrow lifted. “Well?” He reached back to tug the fabric of the panties back out of where it had been stuck in the crack of his ass, sounding faintly annoyed.

“Well what? You fishing for compliments anii?” Genji overcame his shock and began stripping sweaty clothes off himself, dropping them onto the floor and moving closer. “Did you have to pull out all my things? It's going to take ages to put it all back.” He pouted, moving to stand over Hanzo. He sat himself on the back of Hanzo's knees, patting both palms onto his brother's ass cheeks and drumming at them like bongos.

“I gotta say they don't suit you. They might suit the floor though, wanna find out?” Genji leered, leaning forward to rub his cheek against the fabric. Hanzo scoffed and closed the magazine. Genji pulled the thong down his hips slowly, pressing kisses to taut flesh while his brother sighed. “Come on Hanzo, I'll make it so good for you.” He cooed against the warm skin. Hanzo snorted.

“Tell you what Genji,” his brother said with a sigh, “finger me like in the magazine, if you can make me cum like that I'll consider letting you fuck me.” Genji heard the laugh in his brother's voice, as if Genji wasn't already reaching for a container of lube that had been in the pile of his desk drawer contents. Hanzo's breath left him in a rush as Genji poured cold lubricant onto his ass before rubbing at his hole with the tip of his thumb.

“Don't you worry brother, I've had lots of practice.” Genji pulled at Hanzo's rim, stretching it just the slightest bit open before sliding his index finger inside him. Hanzo grunted softly and his hips jerked forward against the love pillow, smearing lube and precum against the fabric. “Ease up, anija.” Genji panted, already drooling just watching the stretch of Hanzo's hole around his finger. “Do you want more? It's only one finger and you’re already twitching here.” Hanzo had started rubbing himself against the pillow, thighs tensing and huffing softly. When Genji slid in a second finger he shuddered viciously and whined.

“Feels good, right?” Genji chuckled as he pressed more kisses to Hanzo's lower back. When his lips reached the swell of Hanzo's cheeks, he kept kissing down until he pressed a kiss right above where his fingers pressed inside his brother. Hanzo jerked, letting out his first real moan. Genji laughed breathlessly and lapped at him around his fingers. “you like that, nii-chan? You want me to eat your ass?” He pressed his tongue in alongside his slowly thrusting fingers. Hanzo rose up slightly onto his knees and pushed back, trying to ride his brother's face. Genji pulled back to laugh and slide a third finger inside. “aw, nii-chan you love it! I'll stretch you out real pretty, you'll be begging me to take you.” he reached for the lube, pouring more of the cold fluid over his hand, spreading his fingers apart so it dripped down between them and into his brother's hole.

“...Again.” Hanzo mumbled into the pillow.

“Again what, ani?” Genji wiggled his pinkie in alongside the other three, seeing how deep he could reach inside him.

“You… your mouth…” Hanzo choked out, pressing his face into the love pillow and blushing down his neck.

“Your wish is my command, Hanzo” Genji said with a laugh in his voice, and leaned back in to mouth at him. Hanzo was becoming more free with his moans, his hips rubbing almost uncontrolled against the anime girl's face, soaking the pillow with globs of precum. Genji sucked at his rim between his fingers, the thrusts of his hand pushing further inside him. “are you gonna cum, Hanzo? Don't forget your promise.” he panted, wet noises increasing with the speed of his hand. “ani, look how wide you are! I could almost fit my whole hand in you. I bet you would love it, taking my fist!” Genji huffed at his brother's desperate noise and jerking his hips down to grind along the pillow one second and back against his green haired brother the next. “look at you, you're gonna cum just thinking about it. Not this time Hanzo, I want you to be nice and tight for me.”

Hanzo shuddered as Genji rubbed his fingers into the walls of his hole, grinding his knuckles against Hanzo's sweet spot as he licked in around his fingers. He sobbed out a final moan, clenching down on Genji's hand and grinding his dick into the love pillow. Genji continued moving his hand, fucking him through his orgasm and on into the afterglow, and probably would have continued if Hanzo hadn't reached back to grab at his wrist. Genji wrapped the fingers on his clean hand around his brothers, rising up to lay over Hanzo's back, dick nestled between his cheeks.

“Let me up, Genji.” Hanzo mumbled after catching his breath. Genji does, and Hanzo carefully frees himself from the pink lace Genji had neglected to remove with a sigh. Genji pushed at him until Hanzo rolled onto his back next to him, rubbing at the sore redness where the lace had chafed.

“Hanzo, you've debauched Miku!” Genji laughed and gestured to where the stains of his brothers cum soaked into ‘Miku’s’ chest.

“I'm sure she doesn't mind, after being jammed under your desk for who knows how long.” Hanzo said testily. Genji shifted to lay across his stomach, getting up into his face to rain kisses on his cheeks.

“Don't be mad Hanzo, Miku could never compare to you.” he said, pushing his way between Hanzo's legs. “now spread em, you said if I made you cum with my fingers I could fuck you.”

“I  _ said _ I would think about it, and you didn't just use your fingers anyway. Cheaters don't get rewards.” Hanzo said smugly, rolling Genji into a pin, smearing the cum he had left on the pillow into Genji's back. “you'll have to do better next time.” he said, getting up and going into the en suite bathroom.

Genji sat up off the pillow to scowl at Hanzo's back, reaching for the box of tissues before realizing Hanzo hadn't specified when ‘next time’ would be. When he heard the water start he got up and went after Hanzo, no one said he couldn't try again in the bath after all.


End file.
